jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Marlenafury/Gwiazda ( chmurka rozdz. 4,5,6 .
Informacje! #rozdz.1,2,3 nikt niezobaczył ( a jeśli zobaczył to zobaczył :) ale narazie może nie :) jak patrzyłam to nie ) . #akcja toczy się po rozdz. 3 . #nie przeklinac :) #sorka za błędy oczywiście :) #sory za buzki :) . Rozdz.4 . co to za gady? Po obiadku ja , rossea, Blackie i Szczerbatek poszliśmy na spacer Szczerbatek poleciał na końcu i tak nic nie gadał nie tak jak my Rossea, Blackie i oczywiście ja jak my :) . Rossea:Gwiazdko widziałaś ta nieznaną nam małym furią rase smoków? Gwiazda:tak niestety lepiej sie niezbliżajmy . Blackie:a tam gadasz głópoty oczywiście że nam się nic niestanie . Rossea:niewiem czy to wogóle są gady choć mama mówiła że tak . Gwiazda i blackie: to są gadyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Rossea:hhe zgrana z was paczka rodzino a no prawie zapomniałam ! Gwiazda: o czym? Blackie:no właśnie . Rossea:tata dzisiaj przyleci przecież! Blackie:super nauczę sie latać , przecież żeby grać w chmurkowy mecz trzeba latać ! Gwiazda:przecież wczoraj niemogliśmy w to zagrać ! Rossea:cicho sza! Blackie:jasne smoki te inne mogą nas usłyszeć . ' informacja!' chmurkowy mecz to gra ktura była w Gwiazda ( Chmurka ) rozdział 1,2,3 w kturymś z tych rozdziałów itd . Gwiazda:ja się nie boję ja tam lecę ! Blackie:ty nie umiesz latać ! Gwiazda zorientowała się za pózno i spadła a na nią patrzyły te inne gady . '' Rozdz. 5 . Fajne gady . ''Rossea ktura umiała latac drzwigneła z ziemi brata i poleciała z nim tam gdzie spadła Gwiazdka . Nożec:Co tu robicie furie? Zapytał smiertelnik zębacz przerywający zabawę z koszmarem pomocnikiem ktury nazywal sie Tornado . Gwiazda:mieszkamy . Nożec:to wiem ale co tu z nami . Blackie:Gwiazdka spadła a my tu przylecieliśmy za nią . Tornado:miło was poznać jestem Tornado . Blackie : jestem Blackie. . Rossea: jestem Rossea . Gwiazda: jestem Gwiazda na ksywke mam Chmurka . Nożec: jestem Nożec . Gwiazdka:Jetseśmy rodziną furii mamy jeszcze brata . Tornado:wasz brat to Szczerbatek muwił nam o was muwił że jestescie fajnymi furiami i rodziną . Rossea:no to super ale co tu robicie ? Tornado i Nożec : Przylecieliśmy na wylęgi! Blackie : co to sa wylęgi? Nożec:wylęgiwanie mlodych . Rossea:aha . Informacje! Chmurka to przezwisko Gwiazdy można też Gwiazdki . Blackie, Gwiazda , Rossea:jesteście fajni!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tornado i Nożec:dzięki wy też !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Blackie, Gwiazda, Rossea: dzięki!!!!!!!! Rozdz.6. Tata . Nagle nadleciał jakiś dorosły Pomocnik Pomocnik:Tornado niechcesz się chyba spuznic na swoje pierwsze urodziny? Tornado : oczywiscie że nie . Tata pomocnik:Okay dobrze wes swoich przyjaciół tagże tych nowych:) Wszyscy przyjaciele: tak dziękujemy! Gdy przybyli roiło się tam od zabaw konkursów i Smoczej miętki ''.'' Gwiazda niemogła się doczekac konkursu plucia plazmą dla małych furii ( dla tych co umią pluć plazmą ) a Rossea i Blackie żucania piłką do celu . Tornado i Nożec niemogli się doczekać obiadu ze smoczej miętki . Było bardzo miło , nagle przyleciała mama nocna furia i powiedziała po smoczemu: tata zaraz przyleci Szczerbatek już jest w drodze do gniazda wy też się pośpieszcie . ' Informacja!' Smocza miętka jest bardzo lubiana przez niekture smoki . Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania